Two sides of one coin
by ResidentHiro
Summary: The good, the evil, the pure, the inpure, the love, and even the hate. That man and I represent both of the different sides of a coin.


_Wesker..._

_All of the pain and suffering you had put me and so many other people through. Was it worth it? Did you really get some sort of sick satisfaction out of it all? Even through it all...I still yearned for that warmth I once had from you. Back when you were my captain. I admired, no, I loved everything about. Your deep voice, your blonde slicked back hair, those sunglasses you always wear, the way you always commanded people around...Even your icey blue eyes that are now red and filled with blood lust. All I can wonder is if you really meant all of those words you said to me back then. Did all of those times of us together really mean something to you? Or was it just apart of your sick plan to try and break me after you betrayed me and the rest of S.T.A.R.S.? All of the love I still feel for you is mixed with all the feelings of pure hatred I have for you. _

_We truly are like two sides of a coin..._

The flames of the volcano were flaming up to extreme temperatures as a stand off between Wesker and Chris ensued. Sheva was over near the edge and knocked out from a powerful hit by Wesker.

Chris fell to his knees, covered in blood and cuts, and coughed up a slight amount of blood as he glared his defiant look towards the infected blonde, "You bastard!"

Wesker smirked as he took a few steps towards the brunnette, "Is that really anyway how to speak to your captain?" He gave a monsterous laugh as he raised his infected arm, ready to slash at the other male.

"I hope you burn in hell!" Chris quickly rose to his feet, staggering slightly, and held up a magnum towards Wesker's head.

The infected male gave a cocky smirk as he titled his head to the side, "Do you really think that puny little thing will do any damage to a god like me?"

The brunnette chuckled, "Why don't we find out?" He hesitated as he got ready to pull back the trigger on the gun.

Wesker just glared at the male, noticing the hesitation in his movements, "Redfield..." The blonde used his right hand to quickly snatch onto the brunnette's wrists and hold him up in the air, "You trully are a marvelous creature. Why don't you join me in my new world? We can rule together."

Chris struggled to get free, kicking at the older male, "Shut it you god obsessed freak! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" He felt tears brimming his eyes, but forced them from falling, "I want to forget everything about you..."

The blonde quietly glared, but quickly let go of the brunnette as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his hand. The blonde looked up from his bloody hand to notice the female, that was previously knocked out, up and holding a gun towards him, "Stupid woman." He cursed silently.

Chris fell back onto his feet and just watched as Wesker held onto his bloody hand, that was slowely healing. The brunnette took out his pocket knife and took his attack stance, "Sheva, I want you to get out of here with the helicopter."

The tanned female shook her head, "I can't leave you here alone, Chris!

The brunnette looked back to Sheva and gave a gentil smile, "Sheva, please."

Sheva had tears flow down her face as she grabbed onto the rope ladder of the helicopter. In a short amount of time the helicopter was out of sight.

The blonde scowled, "I don't understand why you protect those incompetent things called humans."

Chris smirked, "Wesker, you were as human as most people could get. I know you had emotions, yet you hid them from the public."

Albert swung his clawed arm at the younger male, "I don't need you of all people telling me my imperfections."

The brunnette jumped back to dodge the attack, "It's time I done something I should have done a long time ago!" Chris lunged forward with his knife and stabbed Wesker right in the weak spot on his chest, but in the process was stabbed through the stomach by one of Wesker's tentacles.

Wesker fell onto the ground first, then Chris followed and fell on top of the older male.

"Wesker, do you...do you remember when we first met?"

The blonde stayed quiet.

"It was love at first sight for me..."

"Chris..."

"W...What?"

"I love you."

Authers note:Sorry it wasn't that long, but I hope anyone who reads it has enjoyed it! I think I cried a little while writing this.  
Anyway please review and tell me how I did! :D


End file.
